A Scooby Movie
by B-man3
Summary: Now that Mystery Inc have married and had kids, it's up to their lovesick sons and daughters to figure out who exactly they are falling in love with. Now with a major new twist! This is not likely to be romance themed any more!
1. Chapter One

A Scooby Movie  
  
Family trees.  
  
The Rodgers Family  
  
Shaggy Rodgers - Dad  
  
Velma Rodgers - Mum  
  
Gary Rodgers - Son  
  
Ace Rodgers - Son  
  
The Jones Family  
  
Fred Jones - Dad  
  
Daphne Jones - Mum  
  
Mimi Jones - daughter  
  
Lisa Jones - daughter  
  
Indiana Jones - Nah, just kiddin'  
  
Chapter one  
  
I liked Mimi. That's how it started. After all isn't that how every relationship starts? It is a well-known fact that no one wakes and stops loving someone, so it is just as an important fact that no one wakes up and starts loving someone. This is true for me, Gary Rodgers. I started out liking Mimi.  
  
I was a teenager so after a while there came one of those times in my life, where I stopped liking her and started liking her even more. I would have gone as far as saying I was in love with her but if I had known who she was I probably wouldn't have.  
  
Mimi's family was a rich one, in fact my dad worked for them. He said that they were 'old friends' but I just thought he was favoured over someone else. Then dad would said 'no we really were friends' and I would have to agree. I had got curious one day and asked if friends could eventually fall in love and get married. Dad said that he and mum were friends for over 77 Scooby Doo episodes before they decided to get married.  
  
Mimi's family owned the Pork product industry and it was a big one at that. It used to be called Blake Pork products but I suppose they changed it when they got married. Mum said that they were at the wedding so I suppose they were good friends.  
  
I met Mimi at a company picnic. It was the perfect setting for romance. Dad and his pet dog that he calls Scooby were busily eating food, Mum was talking to Mimi's Mum and Dad and I was just mooching around with my pet puppy dad had given me, called Scrappy Doo. He had a lot of pep but I didn't really like him. Hints had been dropped that Dad didn't really like him either but I thought best to keep quiet.  
  
Then I saw Mimi and my heart skipped a beat. Oh wait; did I say it took time? Stuff that, it was love at first sight. Scrappy was jumping and trying to attract my attention but I didn't care, I felt suddenly drawn to her.  
  
"What ya lookin' at Gary? What ya lookin' at huh? Huh?" He yelled.  
  
Eventually he gave up and went to look for Scooby. I plucked up my courage and moved in to talk to Mimi but as I approached I noticed she was talking to a boy. I was afraid that it was her boyfriend but I didn't think it polite to ask her.  
  
"Hi, is this your boyfriend?" I asked. Poof! There went that idea. Fortunately Mimi and the boy gave me a funny look.  
  
"No!" Mimi frowned "We're friends. This is Red Herring jr."  
  
"Hi!" greeted Red, and shook me firmly by the hand "Nice ta meet ya!"  
  
He seemed friendly but there was something I didn't like about him, apart from the fact that he was hanging out with Mimi. However I didn't want to be selfish so I took it with a pinch of salt, for now at least. Mimi was still ready for the taking.  
  
"So what ya doing tonight?" I asked them.  
  
It seemed a friendly enough question, but the way I was feeling it sounded like a date. It was Mimi's turn to take it with a pinch of salt.  
  
"I'm sure I can find something to do at my mansion" she said "Wanna come?"  
  
My heart leapt again. She must like me! No, that's silly. She invites everyone.  
  
"Uh-oh, better answer" I thought "Yes I'd love to.er like to" I replied  
  
Giddy as a schoolboy, as I was academically at that point, I stumbled away with my head in the clouds. When I got back I was still looking as if I was hooked on something but no one noticed. They just talked and talked and talked and talked. They had an endless amount of thinks to talk about and I swear they mentioned ghosts and monsters.  
  
I wasn't too concern about this, as I was still thinking about Mimi. I was thinking that we could get married just like Mum and Dad and then have children. Then I got thinking about that if my son met a girl and fell in love, maybe they would get married and have . . . no that was too complicated. The main thing was that I would see her tomorrow.  
  
Dad eventually noticed my absence from the world around me and asked what was up.  
  
"Is it the punch? It's the punch isn't it? Cause I've drank some and I'm not feelin' too good"  
  
"I'm fine Dad" I sighed and tried to return to my thoughts. Let's see, my son marries someone and has children who meet girls . . .  
  
Dad interrupted me again "It's a girl isn't it?"  
  
I almost exploded! I'd only just met Mimi and Dad was picking up on it! He had a habit of doing that.  
  
"No Dad!" I protested, blushing my face off.  
  
"Cause I was embarrassed went I fell in love with your mother" Dad continued "I was always shy about what Fred and Daph . . . erm Mimi's Mum and Dad would think. You just need a little courage. . . Zoinks! A ghost!"  
  
He pointed to an object in the distance and trembled for a moment. Then recovered and returned to our conversation  
  
"Oh yes" said Dad "All you need is courage."  
  
I laughed. Dad was always doing or saying things like that. That's what made him loveable. He spent the remainder of the afternoon talking to me about girls. I didn't mind really, I had something to relate to.  
  
The next day I got Dad to drive me to Mimi's mansion. I found it lucky that he still hadn't put two and two together and worked out my crush but hey! The truth wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Dad?" I asked, since a question had crept into my head at that time "If you're old friends with Mimi's parents, how come we're not rich like them? Seems to me the best thing to do was to cash in on whatever you were working on together."  
  
Dad chuckled "You can't exactly take advantage of you're friends like that." He explained "And besides, there wasn't much money in what we were doing. Me and your mother got our money by Mum working in a book store and me working as a customs official. I think the Jones's got rich by that family business they got. Well, see you later."  
  
Dad dropped me off on the doorstep of the mansion "Remember to be polite" he told me "and if her Dad suggests splitting up, don't believe a word!"  
  
I smiled at this piece of information, as it obviously was humorous to Dad. He started the car again and drove away, leaving me to the business of calling for Mimi. I stretched my hand towards the door. There were so many buttons, which was the doorbell? I gave up trying and used the doorknocker.  
  
The Butler opened the door to me. I told him I was here to see Mimi and he directed me to the back garden. Opening the back door I gasped at what I saw. There was a naked girl in the pool! I soon calmed down on discovering that it wasn't Mimi but I was still quite shocked.  
  
"Lisa! Get out of there!" Mimi called, entering the garden. "We have guests!"  
  
Lisa turned around and screamed when she saw me. She quickly ran across the lawn and into a door around the side of the house.  
  
"Sorry." She apologised "I know that's probably not legal, but she thinks we're in some kind of secret location or something. Once my daddy gets home, we'll definitely get her sorted out."  
  
Red Herring came into the garden.  
  
"Hey! Mimi, I can't get the stupid Pinball machine working!" He grunted  
  
She sighed "I keep telling you it's the red button on the far right! Look I'll show you."  
  
Red wrapped his arm around her as they went inside. He gave me a hard stare before they closed the door. I tried to give a stare back but just ended up squinting.  
  
"You lier!" I yelled. He was going for Mimi when yesterday he was not!  
  
Lisa came up behind me with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
"Sorry for earlier" She said "You didn't see my.did you?"  
  
I silently nodded.  
  
"And my.did you see that?" She asked  
  
"Uh.yeah" I said, nervously.  
  
"I see, look, don't tell anyone will you?"  
  
"Who would I tell?"  
  
"My Dad?"  
  
"Oh right. Well it looks like Mimi is already gonna do that." I said.  
  
"It's not really my fault" Lisa said "I just don't see the point of wearing clothes when it's this hot.. in the pool that is. It's the closest I'm ever gonna get to a nudist beach."  
  
This was going down the wrong track. I really didn't want to be talking about this. I tried to coax her into a conversation.  
  
"So.Lisa" I began "When you ARE wearing clothes. What brands do you like? Adidas TM? Nike TM? Gola TM?"  
  
"I don't really care for those things" she replied  
  
"Evidently"  
  
"HA HA!" She laughed "You ARE funny, No, what I mean is, I don't care if I'm fashionable."  
  
"Oh. That's cool. I don't care either" I said "Well, see you later."  
  
I entered the house and tried to find Mimi. It was so big I was getting lost. Eventually I found her in the library. Luckily Red wasn't around.  
  
"Uh.Hi!" I called, as she was up a ladder "Let's have a conversation. I think you'll find we lots in common!"  
  
"I doubt it" Mimi replied "Girls and boys liking same things? You know what it's like. I like girly stuff and you like boyish stuff."  
  
"Not necessarily. I bet we both like Fish and chips, and Strawberry Milkshakes and junk." I said. I was obviously getting the hang of talking to girls. "Know what I mean?"  
  
"I suppose so." She said, still searching for a book.  
  
"And we both have parents that are friends." I said "They used to work together you know. Lord knows what.When's your dad getting home?"  
  
Coincidently the front door shut loudly from the hallway.  
  
"Daddy!" Mimi Cheered and ran into the hall to hug him. I followed her as her dad came to meet her halfway.  
  
"Hi sweetie" Said her Dad "Who's this? Another Boyfriend? What happened to the last one?"  
  
"Dad!" Mimi groaned "This is a guest!"  
  
I noticed that she hadn't referred to me as a friend, which was unfortunate.  
  
"Hi! I'm Gary Rodgers!" I greeted. Her Dad raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Son of Norville Rodgers? Wow! It is a small world after all!" he grinned "Me and your Dad go back a long way. Ask Swithers over there to take you to the attic. And how's my other little girl?"  
  
He gave the, now clothed, Lisa a hug as she came in.  
  
"Lisa was swimming naked in the pool again" Mimi said, walking out.  
  
"She did WHAT?" her dad gasped  
  
"She means the GIRL NEXT DOOR was swimming naked in the pool" I said, letting Lisa off the hook.  
  
"Oh. Strange, I didn't know the Johnsons were nudists" Said Mimi's Dad to himself as he walked into the study leaving Lisa and me alone in the Hall.  
  
"I really appreciate what you did." She said "But why?"  
  
"Well I." I opened my mouth stuck for words. I hadn't really known why I had done it. ".Cause I did o.k?"  
  
"Well thanks a lot" She said. She looked at me for a moment as we both stood silently there, before taking off after her sister.  
  
I sighed deeply, as if I was holding my breath all through the conversation. This was nuts! Surely a guy like me, who'd only just started his first crush, wasn't falling for two sisters of the same family?! My conscience told me to go.  
  
"Master Rodgers?" Swithers called, as I rushed to the door "Weren't you going to the attic?"  
  
"Uh, no thankyou." I said "Maybe some other time?"  
  
"Maybe you should go to the library and look under Mystery Inc." He said, with a slight slyness in his voice.  
  
"Sure" I said, hurrying out of the door.  
  
I didn't know it at the time, but I was about to unravel a great mystery. A mystery that had already been hinted at during the past few days. A mystery that linked Mimi and me together. The mystery behind, Mystery Inc. 


	2. Mystery Inc: Fred Book 1 of 4 The propos...

Chapter two - Mystery Inc: Fred (Book 1 of 4)/ The proposal  
  
The next time I got a chance, I went to the library to look for Mystery Inc.  
  
"Oh yes we have a few" Mrs Crank, the librarian chuckled "They were very popular in the late 60s"  
  
I was led through into a small area at the back of the library, where there stood a small bookrack stuffed with aging books.  
  
"We reserve this section for out of date books, books of a time period" Crank said "Hope you find what you're looking for"  
  
I scanned through the hardback books looking for 'Mystery Inc', there weren't any? Oh well. I was turning to go, when one book caught my eye. A paperback. Now that shouldn't be here! Should it? I picked it up and looked at the cover, it was totally blue. It read 'Mystery Inc: Fred (Book 1 of 4)'  
  
Mystery Inc! I couldn't believe my luck! What were the chances of finding that out of the millions of books that were crammed into this small section of the library? It must have been destiny. I went back to Mrs Crank to see if they had anymore in stock.  
  
"Oh you found what you were looking for did you?" she said, rather pleased "It does please me when you find JUST what you're looking for in a book"  
  
I was about to fall asleep if Mrs Crank didn't stop stating the obvious and answer my question!  
  
"But can you find any of the others in the series?" I asked  
  
"Well now that's a different matter altogether!" Crank said and hoved over to her little computer "I'll see what I can find.ah yes, I've got three other books here."  
  
'Excellent!' I thought. There were only three other books in the series.  
  
".Daphne, Velma and Shaggy?" Crank asked, stating the names of the books  
  
"Makes no never mind to me Mrs Crank," I told her "I just want the books"  
  
"I'll order them for you for next Saturday" she replied "In the meantime you can read that book you've got there"  
  
"I will, thanks Mrs Crank!" I called politely, leaving with the book.  
  
"Mystery Inc: Fred" I read aloud, sitting in my bedroom.  
  
" Chapter one - Fred on Fred: The many faces of me  
  
I haven't revealed a lot about my family to any of the gang. I didn't know my parents, so I grew up with my Grandma and Grandpa. I started living on my own at an early age, by the time I was at high school in fact. That's where I first met the gang. Shaggy I met first. He was a hippy with brown 'shaggy' hair and skinny body, who always wore the same green shirt everyday. Second, I met Daphne, the love of my life who is now my wife. Last of all I met Velma, who ironically enough is married to Shaggy now. They had a son and we had a daughter. But that's not important. I'm writing this book to talk about Mystery Inc..."  
  
I stopped reading there. According to Fred, talking about his offspring wasn't important, but to me it was. Who were they? And what on earth was this connection to me that had bought me to borrow the book in the first place?  
  
I started skimming through the pages of the book at a faster pace. This Fred guy was so self-centred that most of the material was trash. This, however, was also a challenge to find the good parts to read.  
  
'Two years after her birth, we had a second child' Fred's book describes. This sounded interesting. If I could just get one of the names of the babies, I could be getting somewhere.  
  
In the next sentence my question was answered.  
  
" 'What should we call her?' I asked.  
  
'What about Lisa?'  
  
I said fine. It wasn't hard for me and Daphne to decide the names for our children.  
  
'I bet she'll make a wonderful sister for Mimi' I said "  
  
I gasped. Mimi and Lisa? This oaf who was rattling on about fame and success was their Dad? The same Dad, who in-fact said "Me and you're father go back a long way"  
  
Hold on! Now it all made sense! Shaggy the hippie was none other than Dad in the 1960s! He was a part of Mystery Inc as well!  
  
"Dad!" I yelled through the house "I've cracked it!"  
  
"Cracked what?" Dad asked  
  
"You were apart of Mystery Inc weren't you?" I cried, "The team consisted of you, mom, and Mimi's parents!"  
  
"Ah, I see you've found that out" Dad chuckled " You were the one who actually broke us up. Let me tell you a bit more about your birth."  
  
Dad started telling a story.  
  
"When you were born, none of Mystery Inc were married but we were in relationships. Because of this, we paid less attention to mysteries. All that snogging and kissing - it wasn't doing the business any good! One-day Mimi's dad, who you now know as Fred, told me some news. It was on one of our lesser successful cases.  
  
Fred: O.k. guys, let's split up to find more clues to crack this case!  
  
Daphne: O.k. Freddy (Winks)  
  
Naturally Daphne thought that she would pair of with her lover-boy Fred. But he had different ideas.  
  
Fred: Daphne I want you to go with Velma for once.  
  
Daphne: Why? (Pouts)  
  
Fred took her aside.  
  
Fred: (In a hushed tone) Daphne, we can't pair off with each other anymore. While we're away kissing, less time is being spent on solving the mystery. I know you can solve a mystery as fast as Velma when you put you're mind to it. So go with her o.k?  
  
Daphne: All right. But take me out later.  
  
Fred: Yeah all right. (Gives her a peck on the cheek)  
  
They returned to the group.  
  
Fred: O.k. everyone! Let's get searching for those clues! (To me) I want to go with me Shag.  
  
"Me? Sure, that's o.k. Fred" I replied. We went off in a separate direction.  
  
Fred: Shaggy can I talk to you?  
  
"Like, I'm right here Fred" I said "Why not?"  
  
Fred: (whispering) I think Daphne's pregnant.  
  
"Well if she is, I can't see it yet!" I noted "What did you do, find her pregnancy test or somethin'?"  
  
Fred: Something like that. Scooby found it this morning.  
  
"Like, I remember" I joked, "We both thought it was the paper thermometer from the refrigerator!"  
  
Fred: I tried to think that too, but the more I thought about it, the more it looked like the test!  
  
"Well in that case she probably is pregnant" I said "But is that a problemo?"  
  
Fred: It's something to worry about. He father is a very rich man and IF, no wait, WHEN he finds out he'll want to know who the father is. I'll say me, and then I don't know what mess I'll get into.  
  
"Mess?" I asked "What mess? Propose to her for crying out loud! We both agreed we were gonna propose to the girls in the near future didn't we?"  
  
Fred: True, but what if I'm not the father? Then the whole relationship will be on the rocks! The baby won't know whether it's coming or going OR who it's parents are! It'll end up being flown over to Gran and Gramps in Northern Kentucky being told its parents were killed in a flaming car crash!!!  
  
"Calm down" I said, "It's not going to happen like that. We've been out in the desert for weeks travelling from haunted farm to haunted farm. Who's she going to have an affair with? And don't say the farmers cause they're all in their seventies!"  
  
Fred: You're right I should have faith in Daphne. So to make her an honest woman, I'll have to propose.  
  
"Nonononono!" I cried "Not yet! We had an agreement we'd propose at the same time remember? A double-will-you-marry-me! If you propose then that means I have to propose and I'm not ready yet!"  
  
Fred: Sorry Shag, but I feel like it's today. I've got to do it.  
  
"Oh dear" I mumbled.  
  
Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne had been hot on the trail of a ghost when we came along.  
  
Fred: Daphne? Can I talk to you?  
  
Daphne: Unless it's about the mystery, no. You know what you said about talking. We'll never get the mystery solved. Tell you what; tell me at that dinner tonight.  
  
Fred: Hey that's even better, I mean, a good idea.  
  
"Hey, maybe me and Velma should come too!" I said, winking. Dinner tonight would be a perfect time to propose. It would give me a limited amount of time to think of what to say.  
  
That wasn't long, the time soon flied by and before I knew it we were at a restaurant, minutes away from Fred's proposal.  
  
Fred: (Showed me the ring) Isn't it beautiful? No voodoo curses on it or anything!  
  
We laughed and patted each other one the back.  
  
"Good luck!" I whispered  
  
Fred: You too. Here goes.  
  
He got down on one knee and showed her the ring.  
  
Fred: Daphne.  
  
Daphne: What? (Sees the ring) Oh my!  
  
Fred: Daphne Blake would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me to be Mrs Daphne Jones?  
  
Daphne: Freddy, I thought you'd never ask! Yes! Of course I will.  
  
Velma: And I'll become Mrs Velma Rodgers!  
  
She had seen the ring, so I didn't get chance to propose!  
  
"I didn't get a chance to propose!" I laughed, embracing Velma.  
  
"You didn't have to!" Velma said, "I knew you were planning something like this! I also knew you'd got along with Fred and do it at the same time!"  
  
"You know an awful lot!" I said "That's why I love you.  
  
And that how we engaged. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Inevitable

A Scooby Movie  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Dad? What has this got to do with me?" I asked  
  
"I told you before, you broke us up." Dad said, "After the weddings, we found out that Daphne WAS pregnant, with Mimi. You used to know her. You used to play with her until you were about 5 years old. I suppose you don't really remember"  
  
I was gob smacked. I was in love with a girl I knew as a kid?  
  
Dad continued his story  
  
"The year was 1994, the time Mystery Inc had called it a day. We had stopped solving mysteries and now, were settling down to look after our families. Daphne was Pregnant again (You're a machine Fred!) and your mother and me were thinking of having another child too. But trouble was forming between our current children...  
  
Baby Mimi: My Dad says your Dad's a sissy scaredy cat that never helps out in a mystery.  
  
Baby Gary: My Dad says that your Dad's a bossy idiot that always thinks of himself!  
  
Baby Mimi: Well my Mum says that your Mum's a dorky geek show-off that thinks she knows everything and always corrects people!  
  
Baby Gary: My Mum says that your mum's a millionaire pretty head that can't defend herself and that always gets captured!  
  
Baby Mimi: *gasp*! I can't believe you'd say that!  
  
Baby Gary: I can't believe you'd say *that*!  
  
Both: Humpf!  
  
Eventually, we moved away and never spoke for years after that. It's only recently that we moved back to Coolsville and made up, but I guess that you and Mimi never met up again"  
  
How wrong could you be Dad? I was in love with her! Then again, I was in love with Lisa too. What was I going to do?  
  
"Hey! I've got a brilliant idea! Why don't we go on holiday with the Jones's this summer? Maybe you and this Mimi person can meet up again!" Dad suggested  
  
I froze. How should I react to this situation? Surely I should be thinking 'Oh my God, I'm gonna spend all summer with the girl of my dreams!' but maybe I should be thinking 'Oh no, I'm gonna meet two sisters that I both fancy again'  
  
I had to sum the situation up. I was in love with Mimi, but she hasn't shown any feelings in return. Now Lisa is starting to come on to me, so should I cut my loses and have her? Or should I work hard for a relationship with Mimi, even though she might not like me ever? Hard decision.  
  
"Gary!" Dad snapped, bringing me back to the real world "I asked you a question. I've been waiting about 30 seconds and you still haven't answered me"  
  
I thought fast "Dah...surewhattheheck?" I said in one go. 'Ah, so that's my decision?' I told myself 'Gonna try and take both of em eh? You are a crafty one'  
  
Ding Dong! The doorbell went. Dad wasn't around, so I went to open it.  
  
"Erm...Hi Gary?"  
  
It was Lisa. I almost daren't look at her after I'd seen her naked, but I had to look like I was interested in having a conversation with her.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked  
  
"I don't know how to put this but - me, Mimi and a couple of friends were playing dares and I was kind of dared to go out with you?"  
  
'Gosh' I thought. 'Everything that's happening lately is pushing me to go out with Lisa, but I still can't get Mimi out of my head'  
  
A/N: Bear in mind that I'm a Male author (15) writing Romance. (i.e This ain't my bag)  
  
"I guess we could pretend to go out, even if we don't like each other" I finally said.  
  
Lisa just moved closer "But I do like you" she said  
  
I choked "Ah...well...ok, liking is good, let's stay liking"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe if this works out maybe we can go beyond 'liking'"  
  
'Beyond insane more like' I thought 'cmon Gary, she's throwing herself on you! She's a good-looking girl! Stuff Mimi and go for her' But I just couldn't get the picture of Mimi's face at picnic, out of my mind.  
  
"You, you, y-you know what? I'm going to get some lemonade" I stuttered  
  
"Lemonade? Why?"  
  
"Does your new boyfriend have to explain? Let's just get some Vitamins ok?" I said and stumbled off into the kitchen. Dad was already there himself, getting a beer. He saw me and smiled.  
  
"Do you want some advice son?" He asked.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, contemplating what he was talking about "What?" I asked.  
  
"Go for her" my Dad replied  
  
"Go for who?" I asked  
  
"The other girl, not her" Dad said "Don't ask me how I know it's just the look in your eyes. Believe me I know the feeling. When I was dating your mum I was perfectly happy with my love life...but then I noticed Daphne. Not any particular Daphne you understand! (Shifts eyes). But I noticed her. She was a good-looking girl and I liked her. But then she started liking me. One time, her boyfriend Fred, not any particular Fred you understand! (Shifts eyes again), he was out of town doing some business or other and your mother was in hospital with a broken leg."  
  
I glanced over to the hallway where Lisa was waiting patiently.  
  
Dad continued "...we mooched around living out of the back of the Mystery Machine, waiting for Fred to come back so we could carry on doing...that thing we were doing together. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and that's pretty much it. Then one night, the stars were all shining and we were sitting around a campfire huddled under a blanket to keep warm..."  
  
"Where was Scooby?"  
  
"SCOOBY WAS IN THE VAN!" Dad snapped, scolding me for ruining the mood he'd just established.  
  
"Anyway, a few hours into the night, Daphne got a little friendly and reached over to kiss me. I could have kissed her back, and it would have been the easiest thing in the world. I had had to work at the relationship with you mother you see, but I had the opportunity to take Daphne without any hassle or work. But I didn't kiss her. In fact, I pulled away, slapped the tart and drove to the hospital to help your mother with her leg"  
  
"Wow Dad" I said "You really did a slap like a sissy girl?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't much of a slap" Dad mumbled, embarrassed. "More of a brush- off. Anyway, the moral of the story is, go for the less attractive girl...or you know, the equally attractive girl, it varies."  
  
"Thanks Dad" I said, hugged him and went back to the hallway. Lisa was gone.  
  
"Well Gary" I said to myself "I guess you're back to stage one" 


	4. Chapter Four The Barbecue

A/N: Ok, this is going to be a big chapter to start us off on the real story line because the other chapters sidetracked (Believe it or not). The  
real story line is the road trip, similar to the one in "A Goofy Movie" with Goofy, Pete and their sons, hence the title "A Scooby Movie" (Bet you never knew that). A lot of topics are arising at the moment; I'm surprised by the way it's turned out myself. For example: Which girl, if any, is Gary  
going to end up with? Lisa hates him because he chose Mimi over her and  
Mimi could well be dating Red Herring Jr!  
  
Chapter Four: The Barbecue  
  
The first act of kindness Dad showed to the Jones's was inviting them to a barbecue. Dad couldn't cook to save his life but anyone who has had a barbecue would tell you that is far from the point...right? I mean, apart from the company picnic where I met Mimi, Barbecues were also a very good place to meet girls. However, seeing as I was having...issues with the two particular girls that would appear at this barbecue, that idea somehow defeated its suggestion.  
  
Then the final Straw. My brother Ace.  
  
Ace had been at Grandpa Rodgers's farm, helping them out for the past two weeks and had just returned triumphantly last night. Mum was delighted as Ace was her most favoured son. It was sad really, as she had almost seemed to lose interest in me after he was born and now she doesn't pay much attention to me at all. The only thing that keeps me going was that I had counteracted status. I was Dad's favourite son and I was proud of it. However, Dad at least paid some attention to my other sibling, so Ace never knew what it felt like for me to be rejected by my mother. I sometimes tried to mention my absence to her, to Dad but then he would go on his "Me and your mother love you very much, you understand that?" routine, as many parents might have done to you sometimes.  
  
However I had no time to cry. Ace's return worried me because he always seemed to screw things up and get away with it in less than five seconds flat. I never have quite worked out whether this was intentional because he seemed intent on destroying my life but only accidentally? It didn't make sense.  
  
A fine example followed, as Ace threw a basketball towards the door, which soon fell and hit me on the head. He could well have been aiming for the ball to bounce back off the door but then again he could have thrown it at me deliberately.  
  
"ow" I said, slowly enough to show him I was in pain.  
  
"Missed" he replied dryly, "Hey, do you think there'll be any chicks at this Barbecue?"  
  
"I know there will" I replied, and then smiled to myself, satisfied that I'd seen more female naked flesh that Ace had ever had.  
  
"How do *you* know?" He grunted  
  
"Well I know them" I said  
  
Ace laughed goofily "Yeah, there your girlfriends"  
  
"Ace!" I groaned playfully, although he never knew the truth.  
  
We went out into the garden where the barbecue was already underway and the Jones's were already arriving. Mimi was looking more beautiful than ever and fortunately I seemed to have gone off Lisa altogether. Maybe this wasn't such a hard choice to make.  
  
SLAP. I felt the sudden force off a girl's hand whacking me around the head. I quickly stumbled backwards and held my sore cheek. It was Lisa.  
  
"How dare you dump me without even saying it to my face!" She cried  
  
This annoyed me and a bead of rage trickled down the back of my throat.  
  
"Hey, there was never a rule that complied me to go through with that dare!" I said, "I owe you nothing"  
  
She slapped me again. Harder.  
  
"Just because you saw me naked doesn't mean you can treat me like dirt!" She argued back.  
  
She raised her had to slap me a third time, but then lowered it, tired of making the effort.  
  
"I'm gonna get a burger" She sighed, fed up with the whole argument.  
  
"Geez, I hope this doesn't happen *every* time I get dumped" I muttered rubbing my cheek as she walked away.  
  
Without further ado I moved onto Mimi. She was staring into space, but soon snapped out of it as she saw me coming.  
  
"How was the date?" she asked  
  
"Date?" I asked her, confused.  
  
"Yeah, I dared Lisa to ask you out on a date?" she said "How did it go?"  
  
"Ohh the date! Well...ah...I...actually I...." I struggled for words, realising that I had no idea what had gone wrong between Lisa and me. I was so busy celebrating on this new chance to court Mimi that I hadn't noticed "She's not really my type" I said finally.  
  
"That's too bad" said Mimi "I was just thinking that after seeing her naked in the pool that you'd developed a thing for her. I realize now that it probably put you off her even more"  
  
"Are you still dating Red Herring Jr?" I quizzed her, feeling that I was a little too egger to get gossip, but it had been a while since the talk in the library.  
  
"Did he give you the impression that he was dating me?" Mimi gasped "That sleaze ball! I'm not surprised you though that though, he was hitting on me all weekend!"  
  
My eyes lit up "So you're not dating anyone at the moment?"  
  
"Well I'm still on the lookout" Mimi replied "Although I did see a cute guy hanging around here this morning."  
  
After taking a split second to recoil I gave and enthusiastic reply "Really? That's GREAT"  
  
"His name's Ace"  
  
"Ace? That's a BRILLIANT name! You're really lucky, I mean I..."  
  
I suddenly froze. "He's called Ace?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ace appeared from around the corner of the house "Hey babe! C'mon, the burgers are getting cold!"  
  
I looked on open-mouthed "Ace? What are you doing?"  
  
"Showing a good looking gal a good time" Ace grinned, smug as usual "Unless you were trying to move in on Mimi here"  
  
I blushed "I was merely trying to rid Mimi of mood swings and provide stability in her life before she's whisked off with another man!"  
  
"Don't give me crap!" Ace laughed "I've been talking to Dad. You've been head over heels for her since the company picnic"  
  
I gasped. Dad knew all along! But surely he wouldn't tell Ace just like that would he?  
  
Mimi turned to face me "You fancied me? Why didn't you just tell me instead of blubbering like a love-sick idiot?"  
  
'Gee, because I was a love-sick idiot ya think?' That's what I felt like saying to Mimi. But I couldn't shout at her now. If I wanted her to like me I needed her to see the real me. And the other me just wanted to smack Ace right in the face.  
  
Mimi freely let Ace put his arm around her. "Ace here knows how to speak his mind with brutal honesty"  
  
"Yep, even if it only lasts for a few weeks when I go off with another girl" Ace laughed and they both walked off.  
  
"Are you nuts? He's just said he's going to two-time you!" I called after Mimi. But she didn't hear me.  
  
"GARY!"  
  
"Agh!" I spun around to see Lisa standing behind me. "Oh hi Lisa" I said timidly "Please don't hit me again"  
  
"Hit you? Nah, I'm not going to hit you" She said, and then looked at me embarrassed "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you in the first place"  
  
"No, no! Why shouldn't you have hit me?" I protested, convinced I was in the wrong.  
  
"I turn up on the doorstep, ask you to go out with me and you refuse? Well if that's a crime to add to your criminal record..."  
  
"Ok, ok, so maybe you did over react" I reasoned  
  
"I slapped you hard right in the face!" said Lisa "I didn't know I was capable of that. You know I hate to see you get hurt like that...from me. I actually...you know Gary...I actually have feelings for you. I'm not just saying that. The moment I met you I just felt really weird inside that I didn't feel for any of my other of my boyfriends"  
  
"Same here" I found myself saying "When I saw you naked, I wasn't attracted to you because I saw you naked, it was because of something different I felt, like the weird feeling you had, deep down inside...oh I'm rubbish with words! Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was getting to say" Lisa said.  
  
I smiled, even though I'd been in this situation once before. 


	5. Chapter Five Mom Swap

**Chapter Five: Mom Swap**

I had barely had Lisa as a girlfriend for two days when their dad Fred turned up on my doorstep. From the look on his face it wasn't good news

"Hello Gary" he said sternly "May I be correct if I said you were dating my daughter Lisa at the moment?"

He's going to stop me from seeing her, I thought. I'm going to have to sneak in through her window and hide behind bushes and stuff to continue dating.

"Y-yes" I stuttered

"Break it off" Fred replied

"Why?" I asked and then cringed. I was probably going to get an earful from him now about how he was preserving Lisa's happiness.

"Gary, as you know Lisa's mother and I are about to have another baby together. Lisa's sister"

"Yeah. Lisa's been really excited." I said "She's never stopped talking about what she's going to be called and everything. What's wrong? Do you want me to let her spend more time at home or something? 'cause I can do that"

"Nothing like that" Fred replied "Yesterday when I went down to the hall of records to look at some birth certificates when I saw something that made me sit up and take notice."

He gave me the birth certificate in question, which read:

CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH

Registration No: 1988/97253

Registration Date: 30th September

Child's First Name: Gary

Middle Name(s): Michael

Surname: Blake

Date of Birth: 14th September 1988

Place of Birth: Coolsville Hospital

Mother's First Name: Daphne

Surname: Blake

Father's First Name: Norville

Surname: Rodgers

I dropped the certificate and trembled in shock. "S-s-s-sh-sh-sh-she's my sister?" I cried and then after I realised I'd been dating my sister "Ugh! That's disgusting!"

"It's perfectly understandable" said Fred "You hadn't met them before so you fell in love in with them like you would with any other girl"

"Pardon me while I throw up" I gagged, and staggered into the kitchen "So that's why Velma doesn't like me" I told myself.

I heard raised voices from the hallway as Dad had got home and was now arguing with Fred. I didn't want to listen to any of it but I could figure out that it was home I came into existence. Seems that night that Dad spent with Daphne, he really did give in to temptation. A knock came at the back door. I opened it to find the slobbering family dog.

"Rot any Rooby racks? Ri've been raiting outside for rages!"

"Oh it's you Scoob" I sighed "Come on in"

Scooby wandered into the kitchen and started raiding the fridge. However he eventually noticed my sadness.

"Rhy the rong race rary?" he asked

Having grown up with Scooby around, I could tell what he was saying and so answered "I just discovered that I'm dating my sister. Isn't that disgusting?"

"Rot as risgusting as the ropping on this rizza!" Scooby replied and proceeded to pick at the pizza he was holding.

"Scoob! I'm pouring my soul out here, can't you keep your mind off food?"

"Rorry"

"I thought I loved her. I thought she was my first love" I sighed

"Raybe rit was ribling rove rou had for her?" Scooby suggested

Maybe Scooby was right. "Scoob, you're a genius!"

"Aw shucks, rit was rothing" Scooby giggled. "Roh! I ralmost rogot! Rhere's a rystery to rolve!"

A mystery to solve? Scooby said that as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then I remembered that Scooby used to travel around with Mystery Inc and solved tons of mysteries. But why did he ask me?

"Scooby, I don't solve mysteries..."

Before I could finish, Scooby flipped me up onto his back and darted towards the front door, knocking both Dad and Fred to the floor. I clung on for dear life as Scooby then jumped the three steps leading up to the door and thundered down the drive and then across the busy road.

"Scooby doo! Slow dooooown!" I yelled, constantly being flung into the air as if I was on a mechanical manatee.

Scooby didn't seem to hear and as he turned this way and that way dodging citizens of Coolsville that got in the way of him. To my shock he then ducked through a hole in the fence into somebody's backyard, as he must have seen a shortcut. He skidded onto a seesaw to then have the child on the other end flip us into the air for us to land on a water slide being propelled through a plastic funnel tunnel into the hedge and out onto the other side.

At last the Great Dane stopped and I flew head over heels over his shoulders onto the lawn of the Jones mansion. When I recovered I saw Mimi and Lisa looking down on me.

"Uh... Hi?" I greeted weakly

"Hi brother" said Mimi and helped me up.

Brushing myself down I said "You know, it's actually half brother"

"Sure get technical" She replied "Anyways, we were hoping we could use your help. We know that your Dad and my mum were big on mysteries and we were hoping that you'd have some of it in you"

"Well, ok I'll... try. What's the trouble?" I asked

"It's our Dad's biggest customer Mr Howard Huge. According to recent reports the guy fell off his yacht and is still missing." Lisa told me "In today's paper they actually confirm he must be dead. That's such big news that it's pushed the Bush Street Bullion Robbery off the lead spot on the front pages for the first time in weeks."

"Oh yeah, I heard of that Bush Street Bullion Robbery" I pondered "September the ninth, ¼ of a million dollars was stolen from the second National bank on bush street"

"He knows about it! This is so exciting!" Lisa grinned

"Well anyway, Mr Huges Fiancé, Melissa "Pearls" Malone arrived at our house earlier convinced that the ghost of Howard Huge was haunting her mansion!" said Mimi

"Rikes!" Cried Scooby

"Zoinks!" I added

We followed the girls into the house where we found "Pearls" sitting on a sofa in the living room.

"We're back" Lisa said "And we've brought in some expert mystery solvers! Gary Blake here is the son of Shaggy, former head of "The Fearless Detective agency" (From Scooby and Scrappy Doo) and his dog Scooby Doo"

"Scooby-dooby... rexpert rystery rolvers? Ruh-uh! Ruh-uh!" Scooby denied

I shoved my hand over Scooby's mouth to silence him "That, uh, doesn't mean we won't help!" I said nervously. "Tell us what's bothering you"

"It all started with this note that I received this morning" said Pearls.

Mimi took the note from Pearls and stared at it. "Our first clue" She remarked "What do you think of it Gary?"

She passed the note on to me and all eyes turned on me, expecting an opinion. I cautiously made an analysis by reading out what the note said.

Poor Miss Malone

all alone,

With a silly old map I wish to own,

Hand it over and I'll send cash,

Ten percent of the map's hidden stash,

That's twenty-five thousand so stay by the phone,

And don't bring the police to Huge's Home,

You don't want to end up just like him,

Gone for ever on your very last swim.

A friend

"Rot a reepy note!" Scooby wailed.

"Is that all it says?" asked Lisa

I turned the note over and continued "One Set brake linings $13.09, Complete set of wheels $6.58 each $19.74... Hey! This not was written on the back on a receipt for "Bill's Autos""

"And that's where we're going next, right?" Mimi added "If we can find out who the receipt belonged to we can find out who sent the note to Pearls!"

"Yeah, but we need to make sense of it first" I replied "It mentions something about a map. Pearls?"

"Well, a map was mailed to me in the Huge mansion a few days ago but it didn't mean anything to me, so I stuffed it in a drawer and forgot all about it until now." Pearls said "Why?"

"Because I recon that the wording of this note suggests that the map could have something to do with the Bush Street Bullion Robbery!" I said, triumphantly.


End file.
